


a baby's sigh

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Series: soft as clouds [10]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Peace, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: just a glimpse into the scully-gibson family on a snow day
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: soft as clouds [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133114
Kudos: 8





	a baby's sigh

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by dolly parton's line "...as peaceful as a baby's sigh," from "My Tennessee Mountain Home" and thought of Stella and Scully and their little family <3

xXx

A baby sighs peacefully as she rests Stella’s chest. On the other side of the couch, her sister is resting on Dana’s shoulder with her thumb in her mouth. They rest after having a busy day. Every toy ever made litters the entire ground floor of the house. It is a snowy day in London, and what better way to spend the day than snuggle and play? The family woke up to big, fluffy snowflakes collecting at their windows. Eleanora begged her mother's to play in the snow with her huge puppy dog eyes. Stella looked at Dana with the same eyes and Dana said okay. Snowballs were exchanged and mini snow angels littered the backyard garden, Eleanora loved it all. The little one was held by Dana as she took in the white puff with excitement. 

Back inside but before dinner, Stella placed a family favorite album of Etta James on the record player, filling the home with melodic vocals and piano accompaniment. Their babies love falling asleep to her records. Now, freshly bathed and fed, the children drift off into dreamland as their mother’s look over them. Soothed by her namesake, Etta the basset hound also rests, curled up in her bed beside the fireplace.

Stella reclines with her feet up, cradling the bundled up eight month old Theodora, while Eleanora is dozing in her purple and pink footie pajamas in Dana’s arms. Dana smiles as she hears the baby sigh in contentment, again. Stella’s eyes meet hers over their baby’s blonde curls. The look in her eyes tells Dana everything needs to know. She feels unconditional love and peace. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> stay warm and stay safe bbs <3
> 
> did you know that Billie Holiday's real name was Eleanora??


End file.
